Rachel Roth
"You were not assembled simply for this mission, my friends. Indeed, even now the menace is growing... one which only your powers can hope to overcome." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Rachel Roth is an enigma wrapped in a shroud of mystery. Those in the goth circles of San Francisco know her as being one of their number, but even more reserved and quiet than your typical goth. Raven is the enigmatic and somewhat sarcastic spellcaster of the Titans. She is trying to balance out her origins as the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon with her life as a heroine on Earth. She has been known to be reserved in emotion, but fiercely loyal to her companions. History A young woman, Angela Roth, had ran away from home and joined a cult. The cult was inexperienced in rituals, but attempted to summon the Devil. What was summoned was far worse. The physical embodiment of an entire realm's dark emotions, an inter-dimensional demon of the highest order, with strength and power beyond human understanding. It called itself Trigon. Trigon took Angela to be his bride under false pretenses, impregnated her, and then abandoned her, knowing that once the child was born he could call his offspring to his side in his quest to destroy all of existence. Trigon then influenced the mystical priests of Azarath, an inter dimensional realm of peace existing between the planes of known reality, to find Angela and take her in to Azarath, knowing that the priests would care for the mother of his soon-to-be-born child. The priests did as expected, locating Angela and taking her to Azarath, where she was renamed Arella, the Messenger Angel Azar, the spiritual leader of Azarath and the High Magistrate knew that, should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, the existence of the child would threaten all life on the planet, as well as the universe. Shortly after being brought to Azarath, Arella gave birth to a daughter. From the very moment of her birth, the daughter of Trigon changed the reality of Azarath forever. The emerald skies of Azarath turned black as death. The sweet smell of Gossamer became the pungent stench of brimstone. A society of pacifists came to know fear. The name given to Arella's child, this potential harbinger of doom, was Raven. Azar herself took it upon herself to personally raise Raven. She was aware that Raven possessed the power and ability to freely control and manipulate emotions and that the only way to safeguard the child was to deny Raven the power and ability to feel any emotion. It was feared that if Raven was allowed to feel any emotion that was too strong, it could overwhelm her and change her into a demon like her father. She mentored Raven for ten years in this manner, suppressing emotion, before Azar died of old age. Before her passing, she passed the duty of continuing Raven's education down to her mother, Arella. Over the years, Raven felt her father's dark influence slowly grow inside of her. When she was fourteen years old, she entered the Temple of Azarath, opened the Great Door to the Limbo realm that separated Azarath from other dimensional realms and planets, and encountered her father Trigon for the first time. This meeting prompted Raven to manifest her soul self for the very first time - that part of herself that she inherited from her father. After her 16th birthday Raven then fled Azarath and went to Earth in search of help to deal with Trigon, for she learned that Trigon intended to invade Azarath. Raven truly understood the danger that Trigon posed to all life and vowed to stop him. Raven initially approached the Justice League, but was refused on the advice of Zatanna, who sensed Raven's demonic parentage. Desperate for assistance, she accepted the help offered by the Teen Titans. Together, the team and Raven gathered others...such as Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg to assist. Raven, with the Teen Titans, returned to Azarath to plead with the priests to help defend their own realm, but the priests refused, upholding their pacifistic beliefs. Trigon himself managed to pierce the boundaries of Azarath and was prepared to lay waste to it when Raven offered herself up as a bargaining chip, agreeing to go with him and take her role as his daughter in exchange for the sparing of Azarath and Earth. Trigon agreed, but secretly schemed to return to Azarath to see to its destruction. The Teen Titans refused to let Raven sacrifice herself, and again pleaded with the priests of Azarath for help. Finally, Raven's mother Arella relented and led them to the Great Door, accompanying them on a journey through it to Trigon's home dimension. Once there, Arella, Raven and the Titans fought Trigon, succeeding in sealing him in an inter dimensional prison, with Arella remaining behind to act as warden to Trigon's prison to ensure he would never return. Seeing that there was strength in numbers, along with the opportunity to work with people that she actually cared for, as much as she could allow herself to, Raven decided to remain with the Titans. As part of this, Raven decided to take up residence in Titan’s Tower, making San Francisco her home. She even took on herself a more fitting name, that of Rachel Roth, honouring her mother in the process. And...it is with the Titans that Raven remained. Not that it had been easy. Betrayal and death haunted the Titans. First, it was Terra, revealing the identities of the Titans to Deathstroke, which led to the capture of several of the Titans. It was Terra herself that lost her life in the subsequent battle to free the Titans from the clutches of Deathstroke. However, death comes to all, regardless, and the Titans are no exception. Terra’s death is followed by the deaths of Donna Troy and Omen at the hands of a killer robot the following year. The losses caused the Titans to suspend activity as a team as the members regroup, focusing on training a new set of young superheroes. It was during this rebuilding phase when the event known as the Merge occurred. The collision of two dimensions was quite violent, with some rather drastic effects. One of which was the possession of Hawk and Dove, both former Titans, by the forces of Chaos and Order, prompting them to fight nearly to the death. It was only through the intervention of the Titans that prevented the two from certain destruction. As well, the inter-dimensional prison of Trigon was caught between worlds, weakening the bonds holding the menace at bay. Raven herself, along with the priests of Azarath and her own mother with their combine intra-dimensional knowledge, was able to help stave off the complete merging of both worlds, which did prevent Trigon from freeing himself...but only just barely. With the merger, it is only a matter of time before Trigon breaches the walls to his prison and threatens existence. And...as long as Raven draws breath, she and the Titans will do what it takes to protect reality, in all of its forms. Personality Introvert: When losing control of your emotions could mean transforming into a demon and wiping out existence, one tends to avoid crowds. Raven's introverted nature has been instilled in her since birth. Taught to suppress her emotions and approach with pure logic, Raven found it easier to simply avoid situations that would cause stress. If the choice comes down to studying or partying, Raven would go study on her own. It is not that she wouldn't go to a party. She just finds it more comfortable not to. Calculating: It takes discipline and planning to keep the light and dark sides of Raven's soul in check. Raven knows that she has the power within her to do practically anything, yet she also knows that tapping into that power makes her extremely vulnerable to potential corruption. As a result, each and every move is measured, every consideration taken before Raven takes action. Loss of control leads to dire circumstances. Circumstances Raven is more than willing to avoid. Sarcastic: Everyone needs to be able to let off some steam. Raven's method of stress relief is sarcasm. Intelligence combined with quick thinking has honed Raven's tongue to be rather sharp when she wishes it to be. Her remarks can be rather cutting or quite harmless, depending on the target. Friends, enemies, perfect strangers - no one is safe from the sardonic commentary should Raven feel the need to express herself in that manner. Gothic: Pale skin, jet black hair, propensity to dress all in black and an inter-dimensional demon for a father? That's a pretty sound formula for creating a goth. Raven isn't the bright and cheerful type. She is dark. She is moody. She studies the occult, as she did when growing up in the Temple of Azarath. She knows others see her as a goth type, and she has no intention on correcting them. After all, they are right. Because of this, Raven identifies with the Goth sub-culture. Loyal: Raven is loyal to her friends , who she sees as family. She knows that her friends would do anything for her, even die for her, and she is more than willing to do the same for them. She literally takes on the pain of others when she heals and she was willing to sacrifice herself to her father to save the homes that she loved. Once a person has won Raven over as a friend, Raven will be a friend to them for as long as they remain trustworthy. Logs * 2014-08-17 - Opening Shots: Into the Light - The Titans clash with Doctor Light and Phobia. * 2014-08-24 - Opening Shots: Light in the Darkness - Starfire gives Raven emotional support in the quiet time after Light's escape. * 2014-09-24 - Demands Delivered - The Titans follow Black Robin's beacon and finds demands from an old foe instead. Category:Titans Category:Demon Category:Homo Magi Category:Special Characters Category:Elite Characters Category:Taken Characters Category:Immortality Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Hybrids